


Act of Kindness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Childhood Sweethearts, Community: comment_fic, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any+/Any, a yellow sundress and a crown of daisys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



A little five-year old girl in a sunny sun-dress sat on the steps of her home, sobbing into her hands. The bullies were gone and there was no more mean taunting, and all that remained was her yellow flower headband lying crumbled to the ground. The flower petals were shredded and the headband was broken in two. Heartbroken, the girl sniffled sorrowfully and wiped away her tears before she returned inside the house. 

Two hours later a knock at the door took her attention away from the book she was reading. Melancholy, shoulders slumped and head hung, the little girl opened the door to find a little boy with honey-golden freckles holding a red velvet box. 

“For you,” the little boy grinned brightly, offering up the box. 

The girl did not know the boy personal, but she had seen him a few days before; his family had just moved in next door to her. She opened the box to find a beautiful, sweet scented crown of daisy headband. The little girl beamed with joy, yet she was perplexed by the gift. “Why did you buy this for me?” 

“I saw those older boys picking on you; they tore your headband and broke it. You smiled and waved at me yesterday, and I wanted to see you smile, not cry. So I bought you this. Do you like it?” 

The girl was grinning so brightly she was sure she was sparkling. “I love it! Thank you!” She hugged the little boy and when she returned the embrace, he confessed, “You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen.” 

The girl blushed rosy red. “This smile only exists because Of you!”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/626172.html?thread=85969404#t85969404)


End file.
